


【博尼佩尔蒂中心】Yes Presidentissimo!

by 小海盗船 (Senzagenio)



Series: 都灵故事会 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Derby della Mole, Gen, Grande Torino, Juventus Turin, M/M, Presidentissimo, Trapattoni Era, Trio Magico, 欧冠有什么用？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senzagenio/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9
Summary: 一统波河两岸，踏平阿涅利的后宫，掌握意大利最有权力的球队！奥马尔·希沃里：“但是这有什么好处？”博尼佩尔蒂：“可以扣所有人的工资。”尤文主席笑话集，忠实黑粉随机创作。从天才前锋（46-54），到心机队长（54-61），再到精打细算的道德家经理/主席（68-90，91-94）：詹皮埃罗·博尼佩尔蒂（Giampiero Boniperti），和“老妇人”同居半个世纪的男人。Il Presidentissimo，“绝对主席”：他的绰号。【索引（Tags代表作者对内容的预测不代表有存稿）】1. 个人档案2. 德比综合征（78/79）：尤文主席的怪病能否被他的球员治好？3. 不知谁是葛兰西（76/77）：在尤文更衣室建立工会的尝试。4. 刺杀马加特：（没有）解决欧冠决赛问题。5. 最佳组合（01/02）：谁才是队史最佳锋线组合？6. 觉今是而昨非：RPS写手的诞生。
Series: 都灵故事会 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012566
Kudos: 4





	1. 个人档案

**Author's Note:**

> 【一些关于本文主角的小知识】  
> Q: 尤文主席和道路交通警察有什么不同？  
> A: 交警有时不罚你款。  
> Q: 为什么说博尼佩尔蒂比罗马教皇更有权力？  
> A: 教皇也不能逼你结婚。  
> Q: 博尼佩尔蒂宣布退休，请问最难过的人是？  
> A: 俱乐部对门的理发师傅。

**姓名：** 詹皮埃罗·博尼佩尔蒂（Giampiero Boniperti）

 **出生：** 1928年7月4日

 **国籍：** 意大利

 **籍贯：** Barengo（皮埃蒙特大区诺瓦拉省）

 **职业：** 尤文主席；尤文头号球星；尤文不容置疑的领袖（在受访人的强烈要求下填写。）

 **数据：** 没什么用吧反正所有纪录都被德尔皮耶罗打破了，也许你不知道Alex是我买的球员，想当年……

**_作者：已经知道了，下面进入问答时间。_ **

**_您先后赢得14次意甲冠军，哪一年最令您难忘？_ **

1976年。

**_……但那年的冠军是都灵队拿到的？_ **

是啊，这就是难忘的原因。

**_不过，哪一年的联赛冠军最令您兴奋呢？_ **

还是1976年。

**_……为什么？？_ **

因为这样就找到了借口扣所有人的工资。

**_您还买入了许多著名球员，最得意的是谁？_ **

加埃塔诺·希雷亚，因为他从不提加薪的事。

**_那您会给他加吗？毕竟他后来接连为您的球队夺得了联盟杯，优胜者杯，冠军杯，欧洲超级杯，洲际杯，还有7次意甲冠军等等。_ **

说实话，偶尔会，人性总有弱点嘛。

**_另一方面，谁又给您带来了最大的麻烦呢？_ **

太多了，比如说米歇尔·普拉蒂尼，因为他不遵守发型规定。

**_这个我知道，法国人说：“您读过《士师记》吗？剪掉头发我的力量就会神秘消失！”令人惊讶的是，您这样讲求实际的人竟没有提出反驳。_ **

因为我还读过帕斯卡，万一是真的呢。

****

**_您刚才说您的麻烦“太多了”，还有谁？_ **

再比如奥马尔·希沃里，因为……

**_奥马尔不是您买入的球员，他甚至和您一起在中前场组成了“魔术三人组”，Trio Magico。_ **

麻烦就在这儿，我永远没法给他开罚款。

**_作为主席您的工作方式曾经引来许多批评。例如：卢西亚诺·莫吉指责您没有维持球队的收支平衡。_ **

这是在所难免的，你不能把球员的所有工资都扣掉。

**_所以都扣掉会怎样？_ **

那他们就没钱按我的要求剪短头发。

**_好像很有道理的样子。_ **

**_下一条：您的尤文缺少青训支持。_ **

谁说的？我们当然有青训了？

**_意思是，相比国际，米兰，罗马等等球队……_ **

……只不过在贝尔加莫嘛。*

* _亚特兰大俱乐部所在地。_

**_最重要的是，您的球队在欧冠决赛的胜率堪忧。_ **

欧冠究竟有什么用？都灵队就没有。

**_但是国际和米兰都有啊？_ **

米兰人的眼光不足为训。

**_何以见得？_ **

不然他们就不会把博宁塞尼亚和贝内蒂卖给我了。*

* _他最得意的转会操作（1976），因为被这两人换掉的主力球员都比他们更年轻。_

**_难道您的职业生涯就没有留下遗憾吗？_ **

有啊，你看贾科莫·莱奥帕尔迪（Giacomo Leopardi）到死也没有结婚。

**_一个十九世纪诗人不结婚关您什么事？_ **

但他是gobbo（驼背）呀。*

_*_ _尤文球员也称为gobbo，来自50年代一款跑步时由于兜风，背部会鼓起来的队服。_

**_那么，1-0赢得欧冠决赛，和3-0赢得都灵德比，您选哪个？_ **

只能选一个吗？

**_很遗憾是的。_ **

1-0赢德比就可以。

 ** _……_** **_好吧。_**

毕竟大家都说，Vincere non è importante è l'unica cosa che conta… *

**_只有你这么说啊！！_ **

* _Boniperti_ _的名言“胜利不是最重要的，而是唯一重要的事”。_

**_最后一个问题。瓦伦蒂诺·马佐拉（都灵队长）和吉亚尼·阿涅利，选哪个？_ **

选来干嘛？

**_【好问题……】比如说，永远在一起。_ **

马佐拉是活的吗？

**_嗯……是的吧，RPS不就是干这个的。_ **

那我当然选他了！瓦伦蒂诺！！我的偶像！！Grande Torino @&#@&%……（此处省略400字。）

**_但，阿涅利呢？这和您先前的实用主义主张完全不符！阿涅利更有钱……_ **

花阿涅利的钱不需要在一起，只要当上尤文主席就行了。


	2. 德比综合征

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尤文主席的怪病能否被他的球员治好？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1978/79。

“各位！”博尼佩尔蒂说，“我们已经连续10场德比没有赢球了！”

“德比综合征又发作了，”训练基地的淋浴间里，队长弗里诺适时宣布，“注意防范避免传染。”

更衣室另一头，副队长莫里尼正在对几个年轻球员侃侃而谈。

“近几年主席先生的情况可以说非常严重了，每个赛季至少要发作两次，那么主席先生的德比综合征究竟是怎么回事呢？很多新来的球员都不能理解，下面就给大家讲解一下吧。”

他小心地探头看了看门口，确保没有博尼佩尔蒂本人或他的副手或他雇佣的私人侦探在偷听。

“根据各位老球员的潜心研究，我们发现主席先生的病情原来是一种印随现象。”

“但是这种现象究竟是怎么回事呢？很多缺乏生物知识的球员都不能理解，下面就给大家……”

“他这到底在说些什么？”中锋维尔迪斯焦虑地问，他是撒丁人，众所周知，撒丁岛直到1970年卡利亚里夺得联赛冠军，才正式成为意大利的一部分，因此他对托斯卡纳人莫里尼的语言理解迟钝在所难免。

英俊的左后卫卡布里尼耸了耸肩。他可能是现场唯一心思不在本队主席怪异病情上面的人。昨天夜里，一名女球迷潜入公寓楼，在他出门的必经之路上布置了15封喷了太多香水的表白信，却不料毒死了邻居家的狗。邻居已经请来了律师。长得帅难道也是过错吗？

于是莫里尼解释道，虽然博尼佩尔蒂好像有一个世纪都在扣他们的工资了，但其实主席先生的职业生涯不过是1946年开始的，那时他是球队的中锋。在40年代，尤文离意甲冠军的距离就像地球到月亮一样遥远。意大利只有一支永远在赢的球队，那就是瓦伦蒂诺·马佐拉的都灵队。对于那个年代的尤文球员，都灵德比是赛季唯一还有意义的事。

遗憾的是，由于主席先生最初体验到被瓦伦蒂诺和“Grande Torino”支配的快感，哦不，恐惧的时候只有18岁，这样的调教——哦不——规训给他留下了过分深刻的影响。假如博尼佩尔蒂果然像他自己宣称的那样，是个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，他就应该意识到尽管尤文足有五年没有赢过德比了，但五年内他们却获得了三次联赛冠军；控制变量实验表明德比的胜利对他们并没有多大用处。

然而，在Grande Torino的统治结束近三十年之后，尤文主席对都灵德比仍然保持着他18岁出道时的理解，这就好比小鸭子会跟随它出壳时看到的第一只动物，无论是癞蛤蟆，猫头鹰，斑马还是公牛。

当然，三年前，出乎所有人意料地，路易吉·拉迪切的都灵队也夺得了一次联赛冠军，这对主席先生的病情显然没有任何好处。

“说到这里，大家不禁要问，”莫里尼说，“可是我们的确连续10场德比没有赢球了……这又是怎么回事呢？”

……其实并没有人想问这个问题。

“根据我们队长的研究，”他指了指从淋浴间出来裹着毛巾的弗里诺，“这就是传染性疾病的社区传播现象。”

每年两次，都灵德比赛前，一旦尤文主席病情发作，由于他总是不顾社交距离，准时出现在训练场——甚至比球员来得更早走得更迟，因为他还要和教练讨论战术——症状难免就会传播给其他人。结果，尤文球员登场时永远精神紧张，心力交瘁，而他们的对手却像身上的红色球衣一样健康。

“我不否认都灵踢的足球比我们好看，但论实力本该是我们略胜一筹。”莫里尼还在说着，“假如不是主席先生每天……哎哟！”

这是弗里诺狠狠踩了他一脚。

“假如不是你们每天在工作时间胡说八道！”博尼佩尔蒂从杂物间里跳了出来，身手之敏捷，完全看不出是五十岁的成功人士，“罚款！罚款！”

意大利最有纪律性的球员们像受惊的小鸡四处逃散。更衣室里充满尤文主席的尖叫声。

“罚款！罚款！我们已经连续10场德比没有赢球了！！”

尽管大家竭力防范，这种奇怪的疾病仍在肆意传播。球员们整天提心吊胆，踮着脚走进更衣室，抢在被博尼佩尔蒂找到发火的由头之前逃走，并纷纷推迟家庭购物计划。

其中以卡布里尼的心情最为低落，因为律师费不能不给。

队长弗里诺安慰他，事已至此，最好还是着手从源头解决问题。要想使他们的主席病情好转，看来唯一的办法就是先赢一场德比再说。

“生病嘛，吃了药不一定会好，但是不吃药是万万不会好的。”

因为尤文的主力左后卫只有21岁，对世界充满乐观，他就相信了队长的话。

球员们终于熬到了礼拜天。比赛的时间到了。

赛季快要结束了，AC米兰在积分榜上已经领先6分。如果博尼佩尔蒂真的是彻头彻尾的实用主义者，他就应该看到本场德比对他们根本没用……

但是当然，这回莫里尼没有说出他的观点。

身披石榴红色球衣的都灵队是意大利最有观赏性的球队。右前卫萨拉技术华丽，拖后中场扎卡雷利视野过人。锋线搭档普利奇和格拉齐亚尼进球如麻——尤其是面对同城对手的时候。

路易吉·拉迪切极具压迫性的高位逼抢战术让人分不清哪边才是他们的禁区。

盯人中卫莫里尼在禁区里四处奔逃，匆忙把拦截的黑锅，哦不，是皮球踢到技术更好的自由人希雷亚脚底下。

希雷亚是唯一很少被都灵队逼抢的球员，因为对手知道抢也抢不到。但是他把球向前传给队友后不久，球在中圈丢掉了。

都灵市政体育场的看台上，两个人相继发出凄厉的惨叫声。一个是博尼佩尔蒂；另一个是他的司机，因为博尼佩尔蒂把两人的大腿弄混了，狠狠掐了他一把。

“离球门还有好几十米呢！”司机哀叫道。

“如果对手在中场拿到球，他们就会进入禁区！”尤文主席气得浑身发抖，“如果让他们进入禁区，他们就会射门！如果让他们射门……要知道我和瓦伦蒂诺·马佐拉踢球的时候……”

上半场结束时比分还是0-0。

尤文球员们觉得神经都要断了。其实都灵球员也是，不过他们没有看出来。

更衣室里气氛凝重。希雷亚累得眼睛发直，需要他救助的险情太多了。卡布里尼的思绪又飞向了家里堆满的女球迷来信，小区的邮递员威胁要罢工。高个子中卫莫里尼躲在角落，拿出小本子飞速记录起来。

“上半场：我破坏的传中……我顶到的角球……我阻止的进攻机会总共有……”

他一直保存着这么一个本子，用来要求博尼佩尔蒂给他加工资。虽然成果很有限，但不断尝试总是好的。

“弗朗西斯科·格拉齐亚尼在被我盯防的最近10场比赛里进了4个球。”

他读了一遍，认为最后这个数据没什么用，就把它涂掉了。

博尼佩尔蒂一言不发地走进更衣室，又一言不发地走了。球员们对于主席先生惊人的隐忍无不钦佩。

重新开球之后，当他们在中场丢球，看台上不再有尖叫声了。像几乎每次尤文的比赛一样，博尼佩尔蒂只看了前45分钟。他的精神承受力已经达到了极限。

莫里尼却认为，这就像十九世纪的贵族妇女看戏只看上半场，是一种非常优雅的习惯， _very chic_ 。

进球一直没有到来；唯一的好消息是，对手的进球也没有。

随着终场时间的迫近，尤文队员陷入深刻的绝望之中。想到主席先生仍将受到德比综合征的残酷折磨，他们的心都要碎了。

长传吊进都灵队禁区；被顶了出来；又被顶了回去。球落在大禁区弧顶附近，高高弹起，前方有三名都灵球员。

但是卡布里尼也在那儿。在皮球再次落地之前，他的左脚脚背凌空搓出一道弧线，贴地的皮球在去势将竭时突然地变向，掠过飞身扑救的守门员指尖，刚好从守门员和远门柱之间那看似间不容发的空隙里钻了过去。

1-0。88分钟。

英俊的左后卫睁圆了眼睛，不敢相信他竟完成了这一壮举。尤文上次赢得同城德比的时候，不到16岁的他还在等着踢丙级联赛呢。

“赢啦！赢啦！”哨响的时候，全队疯狂地拥抱在一起，他们终于战胜了俱乐部主席继续扣他们工资的企图。

半年之后。

“各位！”博尼佩尔蒂尖叫道，“我们最近11场德比只赢了一场！”

卡布里尼好奇地问：“这又是什么现象？”

“耐药现象，”弗里诺忧郁地说。

* * *

点击[ **油管视频**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NPFIi5cdXM)欣赏卡布里尼的这个精彩进球，他认为这是他的生涯最佳。


	3. 不知谁是葛兰西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在尤文更衣室建立工会的尝试

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1976/77。

众所周知，尤文图斯的球员们在都灵城过着悲惨的生活。他们每天都遭到大资产阶级的代理人博尼佩尔蒂的残酷剥削。

为什么他们不起来反抗呢？

著名马克思主义理论家、都灵工人运动领袖、坚定的共产主义战士安东尼奥·马西同志，受到“意志的乐观”驱使，决心帮助尤文球员获得阶级自觉。

他的亲密战友卡罗·帕尔米劝告他，算了吧，这是办不到的了。

但是马西同志不信邪。实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。他立刻着手准备潜入尤文更衣室的计划。

计划执行的第一天，马西同志潜伏在詹皮埃罗·冈比球场对面的咖啡厅里，等着里面的尤文球员结束训练。

他的意志前所未有地乐观，考虑到他的行动即将使都灵共产党人的声望达到顶点。

甚至比十年来迫使菲亚特和全国工业企业联合会作出的所有让步都更加传奇，因为争取尤文球员的可能此前还从没有人想到过。

马西同志预先已做了充足的调研。他发现坊间所有关于该队主席严酷压迫球员的传说都是真的。尤文球员不仅收到五百种不同理由的罚款通知，甚至无法自由地出轨离婚，自由地和对手球员打架，自由地留起炫酷的发型。

当然，也有一名都灵队间谍接受采访时透露，他认为这些球员的大脑结构都发生了神秘的变化。其结果是，无论何种压迫，都不能在他们体内注入一点革命性。

这有悖马西同志的历史唯物主义信念。在他看来，尤文队员或许只是被博尼佩尔蒂高超的剥削技巧迷惑了。例如，尤文主席以提高夺冠奖金为掩护降低他们的基本工资，这既迫使他们不断地赢得意甲冠军，又成了在没有夺冠的赛季削减支出的借口。再比如，博尼佩尔蒂每赛季前都把所有球员召集到一起，但是却按姓氏字母顺序逐一与他们谈判。先从主席办公室出来的球员总是愁眉苦脸，极大地打击了其他人的斗争积极性。

马西同志认为，首先应该帮助他们团结起来。

训练结束了。三名年轻球员结伴走出训练场。热情的球迷一拥而上，立刻抓住了其中一个，于是另外两人乘机用帽子遮住头，一溜烟跑走了。

马西同志悄悄跟了上去，他认为眼前的细节恰好证实了他的观点，显然这些球员缺少团结互助的意识。

但当他们坐在咖啡厅里，由马西同志掏钱买了三杯咖啡和三个冰淇淋，并赌咒发誓他绝不是《米兰体育报》的记者之后，他的教育对象却提出了反驳。

“我们明明一直都很团结啊！”其中一个年轻人说，“上一轮比赛——”

“所谓团结不是大家一起为雇主工作，”马西同志解释说，“而是在工作和生活中争取属于我们劳动者的……”

“对啊，生活中也是，”年轻球员马上道，“比如说吧，我们平时总是安东尼奥负责吸引女孩子，然后再介绍给我。”

马西同志看了看另一个年轻人的脸，觉得这可能是真的。“但这和我们的话题到底有什么关系？”他决定换一个角度，“团结的目的是为劳动者夺取自由。”

“我认为，”年轻人说，“人生中最重要的莫过于和漂亮女孩子睡觉的自由。”

“恕我不能同意，”他的同伴这时开口了，“我觉得更重要的是无须和所有找上门来的漂亮女孩子睡觉的自由。”

“说不定你真是英俊的安东尼奥吧，”先前的年轻球员鄙视地说。

眼看两人就要扭打起来，第三个年轻人出现了，他就是之前被球迷抓住签名的球员。

马西同志与他攀谈，觉得这个青年人比前两个要理智多了。于是他问对方关于现在的生活有什么不满。

“没有啊！”青年人说，“我觉得一切都太好了。”

“真的吗？”马西同志大吃一惊，“可是克扣工资的现象呢？”

“哦，”对方说，“知足常乐嘛，总比我父母的情况好得多。”

“你父母做什么职业？”

“他们都是倍耐力的工人。”年轻人道，“想想看，他们俩都有超过三十年的工龄，但是现在甚至得不到……”

“我会向总工会反映一下这个问题，”共产党人没好气地说。

经过一夜的反思，马西同志认为，他选中的球员都太年轻了。他们还不具备成熟的批判性思考能力。最好是从年长的球员入手，再由他们来影响年轻人。

第二天，马西同志化装成清洁工，混进了尤文训练基地的更衣室。易容算不上很成功，他的个子太矮了，但门房是共产党员，因此就对清洁工突然缩短了30公分假装没看见。

训练已经结束了，几个球员在更衣室里聊天。一位躲在角落里奋笔疾书的金发球员引起了他的兴趣。

“您是做什么的？”

“中后卫呗。”对方说，他似乎颇为健谈，“场上最吃苦耐劳的就数我们了。”

马西同志觉得这是个好兆头。“您的工作条件很困难吗？”

“那还用说，”中卫答道，“都灵队已经连胜五场，作为同城对手，您不能想象我们的压力……”

“除了这个，”马西同志打断了他，“我是说工资，工作时间什么的。”

“哎呀！对了，”对方两手一拍，“就是工资太少了嘛。”

马西同志心想这还差不多。“那您有没有想过改变这一点？”

“当然了，”中后卫说，“看这儿。”

他把手头的笔记本递到对方眼前。马西同志逐字读道：“我上周挡出了一个必进球……”

“我把我的所有神勇表现都记录下来。”金发中卫美滋滋地解释，“等到和主席先生谈判的时候，就把这些全都念给他听。”

“我不否认这对您个人可能有些好处，”共产党人指出，“但是它不能从根本上解决问题。”

“其实对个人也没什么好处——大部分时候都没用。”中卫坦率承认，“您说的从根本解决问题……是什么？”

马西同志立刻回答：“团结一致，坚决斗争，直到再也没人敢克扣你们的薪水。”

中后卫认真地思考着。

“可是到那时候，”他担忧地问，“我的这么多神勇表现该念给谁呢？”

“这是怎么回事？”一名小个子球员走过来，他说话带有西西里口音。“为什么会有闲杂人员到处乱跑？我从未在训练基地见过这个人。”

“关你什么事啦，”他的队友不以为意，“就不允许清洁工换班吗？”

小个子极为怀疑地打量着对面的“闲杂人员”。

“你们在谈些什么？现在有不少危险的颠覆分子在都灵活动。”

“给我们加工资的事情，”中后卫说。

“哦，这样啊，”小个子球员明显松了口气，“那你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”

一度大惊失色的共产党人不由得疑惑起来。“他说的颠覆分子是谁？”

“可能是整天在菲亚特要求加工资的那些人。”中后卫答道，“但是我们就不用担心喽，没有谁真的相信尤文球员还能提高工资的。”

马西同志的历史唯物主义信念正面临严峻的挑战。

他思索了好一会，才问：“你在这支球队多久了？”

“很多年了。”中后卫快乐地说。“你知道尤文队长的顺位是按照入队年限排的吗？只要刚才那个家伙离队，下一任就轮到我了。”

怪不得，马西同志心想，“你们还有没有刚来没多久的队员？”

“有哦。”对方指了指淋浴间，“像那两个就是今年才从米兰来的。”

马西同志侧耳倾听，淋浴间里似乎传出争吵的声音。

“你昨天凭什么把车停在我的车位上？”

“有本事你别偷走我的狗。”

“你的狗吵得人晚上没法睡觉！”

一条彪形大汉冲了出来，身上什么也没穿，马西同志匆忙扭过脸。

他只来得及看清大汉强壮的肌肉和金色的小胡子。

“刚到都灵来嘛，租了同一幢楼里的公寓，”一旁的金发中卫解释，“以前是米兰德比的对头……关系很糟……天天打架……我们已经习惯了。”

如此说来，尤文主席治下的更衣室也不是铁板一块的，马西同志有些欣慰。

随后出来的球员约有三十来岁，显然比前一个谨慎得多，用浴巾把全身牢牢裹住。

马西同志放下心来。他很快得知此人是尤文新买的中锋。出乎意料的是，他刚一提到“工资”的字眼，那人马上追问：“您是不是共产党员？”

马西同志张口结舌，但对方随即就说：“我父亲也是呢。”

在一连串惨痛的失败之后，突然取得这样的进展，就连久经考验的马西同志也几乎热泪盈眶了。

他发现对方完全同意他的看法，甚至接上话头自己说了下去。

“我们球员遭到的剥削，有时外人是无法想象的。比如说吧，俱乐部甚至不需要经过我们同意就可以卖掉我们。”

“真的？”

“难道您以为，我愿意出现在这支球队里吗？”尤文中锋愤怒地道，“我从小就是国际米兰球迷……我为国际米兰效力了那么多年，结果怎么样，在海边度假的时候我接到主席的电话，才知道俱乐部已经把我卖了。我说：‘见鬼去吧，您怎么不把自己卖掉？’”

“您提供的信息很有价值，”马西同志若有所思，“可惜我暂时无法分身到国际米兰开展工作。”

“什么工作？”

“工会工作嘛。”马西同志道，“难道您不认为，这里也和您的前俱乐部一样需要一场劳工运动？”

然而对面的脸上并未现出他期待的兴奋表情。

“是这样，”共产党员的儿子犹豫着说，“我为国际米兰效力了七年……但是只拿过一个意甲冠军。不管怎么说，尤文最不缺的就是这种东西了……如果您不在这里搞您的运动，万一我还能再拿到一个呢？”

……

那天后来的事马西同志已不太记得了。他只知道下个礼拜天他又回到了一支球队的更衣室；不过是都灵队的。身穿红色球衣的都灵球员们排成一列准备登场，如果在90分钟内击败同城对手，他们就将在积分榜上领先一分。

“冲啊！”平生第一次，共产党人不是在罢工现场，而是为了劳动者更卖力地工作喊叫起来，“干掉他们！！”

* * *

**附本章未具名人物表**

想和漂亮姑娘睡觉的年轻球员：Marco Tardelli

不想和太多漂亮姑娘睡觉的球员：Antonio Cabrini

倍耐力工人之子：Gaetano Scirea

爱说话的中后卫：Francesco Morini

警惕闲杂人员的西西里人：Giuseppe Furino

暴躁金毛肌肉男：Romeo Benetti

想拿意甲冠军的前国米队员：Roberto Boninsegna

_“马西”和“帕尔米”是意共领导人葛兰西和陶里亚蒂在地下通信中的化名。_


	4. 刺杀马加特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （没有）解决欧冠决赛问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年终鸡汤时间。新年快乐！

当博尼佩尔蒂结束他的主席任期，历数他记忆中的每一场比赛（准确地说，每半场，因为我们知道他只能坚持45分钟），有没有哪一场是令他悔不当初，愿意付出一切再来一次的呢？

博尼佩尔蒂：“我觉得凡是我们没有取胜的都应该重赛一遍。”

（假的，他还不至于如此无聊。）

那当然是1983年在雅典的冠军杯决赛了。

因此，当尤文主席在一连串难以解释的神秘事件（马格林……伊恩·拉什……达里奥·博内蒂……扎瓦洛夫……）之后离开了他的职位，并试图忘记这诸事不顺的最后几年，他的心底难免浮现出所有尤文球迷人生中的终极问题：

如果没有马加特的那个进球会怎样？

精诚所至，金石为开。若能诚心将灵魂交给天（作）主（者），有时奇迹也会发生的。终于有一天，博尼佩尔蒂睁开双眼，发现眼前不再是1990年的都灵，而是1983年的雅典街头。清晨的马路上几乎没有行人；报亭售卖着5月25日的报纸；临街的阳台上飞舞着黑白的旗帜。谁能想到十几个小时之后的事呢？

如果没有马加特的那个进球……

对了。他心想，我现在就把这件事通知我的队员，让他们……

博尼佩尔蒂凭记忆朝着球队酒店的方向走了两步。但很快他意识到事情并不简单。怎样才能让队员们确信，他真的来自1990年呢？毕竟，这些小伙子对天主，哦不，作者的计划毫无了解，何况没有人愿意接受一场还没踢的比赛其实——至少在某一个世界里——已经输了。

也许他告诉米歇尔·普拉蒂尼，未来将由一名亚特兰大中场接替他的位置？也许他告诉齐比·博涅克，未来将有一座球场在欧冠决赛夜倒塌？也许他告诉加埃塔诺·希雷亚，未来将在波兰发生——不，还是不要告诉他了吧。

很显然，就算他说了，也不会有任何人相信的。

但是……如果没有马加特的那个进球……

如果没有马加特？

穿越时光的尤文主席突然立住了脚。他意识到自己并没有走向尤文球员的住宿地点。他正站在汉堡俱乐部入住的酒店外面。

为什么来自7年后的他竟能如此准确地找到这里，博尼佩尔蒂想不出来，但他认为这显然是天主——哦不——作者计划的一部分，说明此地将有什么重大使命等待他亲手完成。

那或许就是……把马加特干掉？

博尼佩尔蒂被自己的思路吓了一跳。然而有些想法就像油锅里的火苗，一旦点燃就很难熄灭。他的脑子立刻自动推理：如果没有马加特，那当然也就没有马加特的那个进球，也就没有7年前（具有魔力的数字）的那场比赛，也就没有……

他环顾四周：便道上空无一人。时间还很早，也许汉堡队员还在睡觉呢。通往酒店花园的侧门就在几步以外……谁也不可能料到尤文主席竟会秘密潜入对手的房间……就连菲力克斯·马加特自己，也无法预知他将给对手造成何等危害，因此他势必毫无防备……如果没有了马加特的那个进球……

博尼佩尔蒂深吸了一口气。正当他蓄势待发之际，背后却传来急促的脚步声。一条灰色的背影闪电般掠过他的身侧，随即敏捷地攀上墙头。

“站住！”出于某种对一切逾越行为加以阻挠的职业本能，尤文主席脱口而出，“Alt！Fermo！Stop！！”

墙头的身影僵住了，看来他并未察觉附近有人。下一秒钟，一把雪亮的尖刀差点晃瞎了博尼佩尔蒂的眼睛，但他还是勉强看出来人是个十几岁的小男孩，或许还在上中学吧。

“你完了！”中学生大叫，“谁也休想阻挡我完成使命！”

“什么……使命？”博尼佩尔蒂一头雾水，他注意到自己听懂了对方的语言。

对方也意识到了这一点。“你是意大利人？”他叫道，“那你也是尤文球迷吗？”

“嗯……是啊。”博尼佩尔蒂很不高兴，“那你的学校不教敬语的吗？”

中学生沉默了半晌，把刀子收起来了。

“不要阻止我。”他斩钉截铁地说。“因为你不知道在这支球队身上将要发生的事。”

我可能已经知道了，博尼佩尔蒂心想，等等，可这家伙又怎么——

他脸上现出疑虑重重的神色，这引起了中学生的误解。

“你不知道这支球队即将遭到什么样的诅咒，”他接着说，“如果没有我的行动，我们不仅将输掉今晚的比赛，只因为一个名叫——名叫——”

他卡了壳，低头在腰包里匆匆翻找起来。

“……马加特？”博尼佩尔蒂吃惊地问，一种奇怪的预感正在他心底成形。

“对了！就是他！”中学生喊道，“我手机找不到了，我特地谷歌了他的照片……嗯……”

他猛地抬起头，愣愣地张大了嘴。

“难道你也是穿越来的吗？！”

“我就知道！”

年轻的脸上欣喜若狂，全然不顾博尼佩尔蒂还在思索，为何自己突然又听不懂对方说什么了。

“这么多年过去了，不可能只有我一个人想到破除诅咒的方法！”

“什……什么方法？”尤文主席结结巴巴地问。

“既然一切都是因为这个马加特的进球，我们就应该把他干掉！”中学生激动地说，明晃晃的刀刃重新一闪而过，“不如咱们俩合作吧！你在这里放风，我现在溜进去找——”

“且慢！”博尼佩尔蒂连忙说。同样的推理过程，由他自己想到的时候似乎无懈可击，出现在一个连敬语都不会用的中学生身上就不同了。更何况，即令汉堡队在尤文图斯身上赢得了五百座冠军杯，他也拒绝相信眼前的少年能完成如此关键的任务。“你认识我吗？”

看来最好还是拖住他，他心想，免得他引来警察，不知希腊的警察是否也像意大利一样讨厌——

中学生显得很茫然。“不认识。”

那你算什么尤文球迷？博尼佩尔蒂愤怒地想，所幸强忍住没说出口，因为他旋即察觉了其中的矛盾之处。“你来自哪一年？”

2020年，中学生说。“真希望这一年从来没有存在过。”

博尼佩尔蒂怔了怔，一时间颇为恍惚，没有听清他后面的话。

“这么说来，千禧年也不是世界末日喽。”他摇了摇头，忽然之间，觉得自己没那么想干掉马加特了。“你们都生活在21世纪了……”（他想起报纸上连载的科幻小说，开头总是“到了21世纪，人类已经……”）“为什么要在意1983年的冠军杯？”

中学生涨红了脸。

“你说得轻巧。”他说，“那你知道我们的球队后来又输了五次欧冠决赛吗？”

“这么多？！”博尼佩尔蒂不禁惊呼，“这是谁干的好事？”

“说了你也不认识。”年轻人没好气地说。“我搞不清阿莱格里当年到底——”

心情沉重的尤文主席没有接话。来自37年后的消息令他眩晕。当然，他也在脑子里回忆了一番历年收到的球探报告，但一名丙级联赛中场显然和尤文毫不相干，因此便将这一重名现象丢开了。

果然，他在心里说道，我就知道没有我，球队肯定搞得一团糟。

“所以，只有刺杀马加特，才能打破未来的诅咒！”中学生宣布，“谁也不能阻止我。”

“等等，”尤文主席拦住他，隐隐觉得有哪里不对，“你真的来自2020年吗？”

“当然了。”中学生说，一面仍在身上摸索着。

“嘿！我手机在这儿。”

他从裤子口袋里掏出一块屏幕状的东西。

“21世纪果然名不虚传，”博尼佩尔蒂惊叹道，“电视机都可以带在身上了！西尔维奥·贝卢斯科尼得挣多少钱啊。”

“多得不得了。”中学生说，“原来你也知道他吗？（博尼佩尔蒂：呵呵。）要是阿涅利有那么多钱，我们早就可以买CR7了。”

博尼佩尔蒂翻了个白眼。

“那为什么不买范巴……呃……这是哪儿？”

屏幕上显示出一座球场，中学生搂着一个年纪相仿的女孩，两人都穿着黑白相间的球衣。

“我和女朋友年初的时候拍的。”他叹了口气，“现在可没有了，哦，我说的不是女朋友。”

博尼佩尔蒂没顾得上听他讲话。

“也太难看了吧？！”他忍不住道，“哦，我说的是队服……”

中学生又叹了口气。“大家都这么说。”

尤文主席又仔细看了看照片，球场的看台也是黑白色的。“这就是阿尔卑球场吗？真想不到装修一下看起来还不错。”

“说起来，”年轻人终于好奇地问，“你是从哪一年来的？”

“1990年。”博尼佩尔蒂说，“我原本也和你一样，回到过去，认为可以解决马加特进球带来的问题……”

“那不是很好？”对方十分高兴，“我们一起干吧！”

“可是听了你的话，我发现我并没有解决它。”博尼佩尔蒂缓缓地说，“无论在我的1990年还是在你的……多少？哦，这个数字真可怕……2020年，球队都仍然输了1983年的冠军杯决赛……如果我们中任何一个人成功了，那大家根本不会知道有这回事，是不是？”

尤文主席（或者说前主席）停顿了半晌，仿佛被他自己的推论绕进去了。

“在见到你之前，我一直在想，冥冥中必定有一个计划，需要我穿越时空来到这儿……”他若有所思，“或许这计划就是……让我们相遇在这里，彼此阻止对方的行动，因为那总之是无用的。”

中学生尖叫：“为什么？！”

博尼佩尔蒂摇头：“因为已经发生的事本来就不该被改变吧？有什么能比真实更坚固呢？即使是一种没人想要的真实。”

中学生再次张大了嘴。他在学校的成绩看来不会太好，这样博尼佩尔蒂也不再介意对方不用敬称了，或许年轻人尚未熟练掌握这一语法现象。

“听起来倒也有点道理，”他嘟囔着，“如果每个人都能改变过去，世界上应该根本不会有2020年吧。”

“快跑！”博尼佩尔蒂突然叫道，“警察来了！”

他们看着马路对面的一队希腊警察转过街角，不知为何博尼佩尔蒂松了口气，可能是总算脱离了被这个傻乎乎的年轻人卷进麻烦的危险。

他问：“2020年到底发生了什么？”

“这个嘛，反正过去的事改变不了。”中学生回答，“你到时候就知道了。”

“也是。”尤文前主席说。他们慢慢地走开了。

“我猜作者已经编不下去，哦不，我是说我们马上就要回到现实时间了。”他又道，“要是来得及的话，我可以帮你女朋友弄到一张卡布里尼的签名照片。”

“卡布里尼是谁？”

“……没事了。”博尼佩尔蒂说。中学生带给他的消息再次浮上心头。想到有朝一日甚至年轻的球迷都不再认识他了，而他们的球队依然在输新的欧冠决赛，62岁的尤文前主席觉得就像有一把雪亮的刀子正在切割他的神经。

“或许球队真的没我不行。”他想，“我为什么不能把蒙特泽莫洛赶走，让阿涅利请我回来当经理呢？……”

* * *

【小剧场】

_博尼佩尔蒂：现在的年轻人都是弱智吗？为什么会相信这样的脑残逻辑？_

_作者：因为作者也想不出怎样让一个尤文球迷抵挡提前掐死马加特的诱惑。_

_博尼佩尔蒂：就不能有一个讲武德的解释吗？_

_作者：那就是，好容易才习惯了总是输掉决赛，要重新面对一个贵队赢了的世界，一时还不知从何入手，这就是心理学上说的认知失调现象。_

_博尼佩尔蒂：我（也）马上开除你的粉籍。_

部分灵感来自意大利人Fausto Giorgio的小说《Tutta colpa di Magath》，内含一名年轻尤文球迷在2015欧冠决赛后决心干掉马加特的情节。（作者并未读过此书。）

不过在这里[《平行世界》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010554)作者真的让尤文夺得了这一座欧冠冠军（虽然尚不清楚是怎么办到的）。


	5. 最佳组合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁才是队史最佳锋线组合？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2001/02，或20020505（是的作者就是如此无聊相信你已经不用看了）。

人一走，茶就凉。博尼佩尔蒂虽然不听《沙家浜》，但对这句词体会是再深不过了。

从尤文主席变成尤文“前”主席，尽管只多出一个字，可是对于博尼佩尔蒂来说，随处都在发生翻天覆地的变化。想当年，俱乐部一切由他说了算的时候，他的所有决定都英明神武，他的每位爱将都德艺双馨，他就是尤文Style，勤劳，优雅，明智，堪称是资产阶级道德幻觉，哦不，理想的化身，或者说那时的博尼佩尔蒂比他的老板更接近资产阶级的理想，考虑到多数资产阶级无法像吉亚尼·阿涅利那样有钱。

如今可就大不一样了。曾经围着他团团转，将他当作一个小型的黎塞留或加富尔（无论这是赞美还是攻击）的记者们，现在唯有需要衬托新任管理层治下的球队的时候，才会对他发生兴趣。博尼佩尔蒂每次在报纸和电视上寻找关于自己的新闻，总会得知他的球队管理落后，财务状况不佳，场上战术丑陋保守，就连球员们也名不副实，早已被接受现代漂亮足球洗礼的球迷遗忘了。

“不可思议！”他在电话里对奥马尔·希沃里说，“安东尼奥·吉拉乌多可能已经买下了意大利全国的电视台！”

“那你应该去打贝卢斯科尼的电话，或许他还不知道这事。”

博尼佩尔蒂觉得自己听出了幸灾乐祸，尽管他没有证据。

正所谓以眼还眼，以牙还牙。（像每个合格的天主教徒一样，前任尤文主席也明白《旧约》的道理需要区别对待，例如《士师记》关于头发的教训他就不予理睬。）由于现任管理层抓住一切机会贬低他在任时的成绩，因此凡是卢西亚诺·莫吉操作的转会交易，博尼佩尔蒂一概都予以抨击。

“我在齐达内和普拉蒂尼身上看到了什么共同点？”博尼佩尔蒂说，“那就是他们都不是法国人。”

当然，这些话不会出现在新闻报道中。一个人对记者讲了几十年套话，养成的习惯是很难改的。他能做的只有在电话里和希沃里吵架，这倒不违背他的职业习惯，或者说和阿根廷人吵架本来就是习惯的一部分。

“齐达内会让我想起普拉蒂尼吗？开什么玩笑！普拉蒂尼赢得过一座欧洲杯。”

希沃里对此并没有什么特别的看法，然而和死对头对着干总是没错的，所以他说：

“那又怎么样？也许这个齐达内将来也会弄到一座。”

“可笑！”博尼佩尔蒂说。

……

“您认为因扎吉与德尔皮耶罗是否已成为比肩前辈的传奇搭档？也许他们将会打破查尔斯和希沃里的进球纪录。”

做梦吧！博尼佩尔蒂心想。但他不知怎么又暗暗觉得，真这样也不错。他对希沃里极力吹嘘这一前景，想要引起前队友的嫉妒，可惜没有成功。

“谁才是尤文最佳锋线组合？”他读着《都灵体育报》上的读者投票。“维亚利和拉瓦内利……贝特加和阿纳斯塔西……普拉蒂尼和博涅克……话说普拉蒂尼是锋线吗？现在的记者懂不懂球？……希沃里和查尔斯……不可思议，只有30%的人投给你们……我早就知道你们已经过气了。”

希沃里问：“有没有人投你啊？”

博尼佩尔蒂气急败坏地挂了电话。

从欧洲杯到最佳锋线，许多事情都没有像他期望的那样发展。新的千年开始了，尤文前主席的愤怒也达到了新的巅峰。

“莫吉这样的鬼才经理，为什么没有到皇家马德里工作？如果他在普斯卡什和迪斯蒂法诺中间卖掉一个，也许我们还能提前夺得欧洲冠军杯！”

在翁贝托·阿涅利的努力下以上言论并未在《米兰体育报》上刊登。

这一次连希沃里也觉得难以反驳。除非他指出，即使没有普斯卡什或迪斯蒂法诺，也没有人相信尤文会夺得……不过……

作为一个真正的实用主义者，面对形势造就的新需求，博尼佩尔蒂当机立断，一眨眼就全盘推翻了自己先前的观点。

“内德维德和齐达内有什么共同之处吗？”他尖叫道，“齐达内是金球奖得主！”

“好吧，但也许捷克人将来也会是。”希沃里说。

博尼佩尔蒂惊讶地发现，阿根廷人的实用主义修养并不逊于他。尤文果然是一支善于同化的球队。

……

新的赛季，违背他期望的事仍在发生。或者不如说，整个新赛季就是一系列出人意料事件的集合。曾经的球队主席没有想到，在电视上看比赛并不比在球场容易。记者们也被搞得晕头转向了；即使从每对尤文前锋身上看到查尔斯和希沃里对他们仍是很大的诱惑。

“内德维德在适应球队方面的困难有没有让您联想到普拉蒂尼？”

博尼佩尔蒂犹豫了一会，他觉得这个问题少见地有一点合理性。

“那一年您的球队丢掉了联赛冠军。”

“完全没有，”前任尤文主席斩钉截铁地说。

博尼佩尔蒂有好久没有给希沃里打电话了。联赛还剩两轮的时候，他已经放弃了一切预测。他买了一台日本出产的科学计算器用来科学地计算积分。

（“科学地”这个词是他从一部古老的喜剧电影里学来的，但他忘了片名。）

最终他还是又拨通了阿根廷人的号码。那天正是2002年5月5日。希沃里很不耐烦，因为他刚把一瓶香槟打开。然而博尼佩尔蒂在电话里宣布，他终于知道了那个问题的答案：谁才是队史最佳锋线组合。

“唉，”他说，“虽然我一直坚信我的球队是最好的，但不能不承认形势正在发生变化。现在的球员已经做到了我们当年无法想象的事……”

来自阿根廷的金球奖得主忙问：“什么事？是谁？”

博尼佩尔蒂说：“格雷斯科和波波斯基。”

* * *

没想到吧，作者竟真的如此无聊（。

“科学地”梗来自莫尼切利的经典喜剧《圣母街上的大人物》（1958）。


	6. 觉今是而昨非

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPS写手的诞生

金牌教练乔瓦尼·特拉帕托尼执教过十一支不同的职业队，赢得了超过二十个冠军头衔。但是，与他最合得来的还是博尼佩尔蒂和他的尤文图斯；是以尽管两人都已（不太情愿地）退休了，他们仍然保持着友好的联系，并时常分享过气老年人应对当代生活的经验与心得。

最近，前尤文教练养成了一种新的爱好。他迫不及待要向老搭档炫耀一下他在社交网络上冲浪的成果。

众所周知，特拉帕是一位极具开拓精神的人物，对于任何尚待学习的新知识——从德语语法到养猫小窍门——都充满了热情。想当年，通过让罗伯特·贝特加回防到中卫位置，他还为荷兰足球的全攻全守思想找到了一种独特的应用方式，显然仅仅由于意大利人的观念过于保守，才没有第二个人领悟到他的创新。

因此，当尤文金牌教练得知，在这个智能手机和互联网的时代如果你没有推特、脸书、Instagram和Tinder账号，你甚至不能称为一个真实存在的人，强烈的危机感顿时袭上他的心头。在他与社交网络隔绝的日子里，也许马可·塔尔德利已经在Tinder上约到了10个色情明星，安东尼奥·卡布里尼在Ins上点赞了50位美女的自拍视频，而自己竟对此毫无察觉。当然，即使知道了，似乎他也做不了什么，但那又是另一回事了。

拥有全套社交账号之后，志得意满的特拉帕托尼花了一整天时间，以便寻找和关注所有他认识的球员。鉴于他异常丰富多彩的职业生涯，这任务可以说相当艰苦，他决定找一些老朋友来帮忙。

“卡勒！你知道洛塔尔现在叫什么？”

“呃，”拜仁高管的声音有些迟疑，“我认为……还叫洛塔尔吧？难道他做了变性手术吗？！”

“我说的是他的推特！”特拉帕托尼惊呼，“你想到哪儿去了。”

卡勒·鲁梅尼格松了口气。

“吓我一跳，”他玩笑道，“差点以为你发现了一个女装大佬呢。”

“女装大佬是什么？”

鲁梅尼格连忙挂了电话。

充满好奇心的前国米教练给他的头号球星发了一条验证信息。Ciao，你是女装大佬吗？

第二天，他刚刚学会订阅的体育新闻就推送到了手机上。

“ _突发！拜仁两代传奇竟在俱乐部门口大打出手（多图）_ ”

特拉帕托尼把每张图都点开看了看，叹道：“德国人表达感情的方式真是与众不同啊！”

一旦拥有了社交账号，特拉帕的退休生活顿时忙碌起来。今天，巴雷西兄弟在推特上为米兰德比刷屏；明天，齐比·博涅克的脸书账号转发波兰联赛的最新战况；后天克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱在instagram上分享健身数据。

特拉帕托尼每天光是转发和点赞就要花掉两个小时。他还下载了一个翻译软件用来学习波兰语。

他把詹蒂莱骑越野自行车的视频转发给普拉蒂尼和塔尔德利，问他们要不要试试。

没有回复，因为两人早已在第一时间对他启用了免打扰功能。

上门造访博尼佩尔蒂的祖传农庄那天，特拉帕托尼内心的满足达到了顶点。就在一星期之前，贝利转发了他精心拍摄的吹口哨教学视频，这让他的粉丝数飞速增加。他准备以过来人的身份向老搭档传授一些经验，帮助对方跟上时代的脚步。据他所知，前尤文主席还未在任何社交平台注册；他甚至连领英账号都没有，对于一个当年或许睡觉都穿着西装的人，这不能不说是极大的疏忽。

与他想象中截然不同的是，博尼佩尔蒂也拿着一台智能手机，而且一刻不停地在上面刷新着。

终于退休教练忍不住问：“你在看什么？”

“看我的数据，”尤文名誉主席仍然盯着屏幕，“哇，我的点击增加了3次……”

“你有推特吗？”特拉帕大吃一惊，“为什么你没有关注我？”

他也凑过去看看。不过，眼前并非他熟悉的蓝色软件，而是一片红通通的东西。

“Archive… of… Our… Own。”他逐字念道，“从来没有听说过！你在这里干吗？”

“当然是写同人文。”博尼佩尔蒂道。“难道你不看RPS吗？你简直和中国人一样落伍。”

这下打了特拉帕托尼一个措手不及。贝利、小视频和粉丝数量飞快地从他脑子里消失了。

“我这辈子唯一后悔的事，”他的老搭档若有所思地说，“就是当年在主席任上，强迫了很多年轻球员……”

“什、什么？”

“……强迫了很多年轻球员提早结婚。”博尼佩尔蒂奇怪地看了他一眼。“我总是告诉他们，有了家庭才能安心踢球……但我万万没料到，男女之间受教会祝福的联结竟然如此脆弱，现在他们全都分手了。”

“但这和你的红色网站有什么联系？”

“直到开始学习上网冲浪，我才发现，原来RPS写手才是我理想的工作！”尤文前主席激动起来，“只要敲敲键盘，我爱让谁在一起就让谁在一起，爱让谁结婚就让谁结婚，更妙的是，受我祝福的男男cp永远不会有离婚的风险。”

特拉帕托尼一时间晕头转向，但他不想被看出来。

“那你的cp是什么？”

“目前还不确定。”博尼佩尔蒂说，“起初我写了一篇普拉蒂尼跟马拉多纳睡觉的故事，但只吸引到两个留言骂我的那不勒斯球迷……我还没搞明白是怎么回事。”

“这还不明显吗？”特拉帕托尼说，“这俩人根本没有任何私人关系。”

博尼佩尔蒂有点不高兴。

“那为什么C罗和梅西睡觉就有那么多人看？背后一定有某种原因。”

“很多事背后都有原因，但是天主不愿让我们找到。”特拉帕安慰他。“例如我们在欧冠决赛——”

注重实证的尤文主席显然不赞同这一神秘主义观点。

“所以我也开始写梅西和C罗的同人文了。”他说，“我认为读起来还不错，你可以看看……”

特拉帕托尼点开屏幕上的最新章，戴上老花镜，读道：

_就在克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多即将入睡的时候，只听轰隆一声巨响：里奥·梅西一脚踢开了卧室房门。_

_阿根廷球员点燃一支雪茄……_

“不可思议啊！”特拉帕托尼惊奇地道，“谁能想到梅西的性格竟然和奥马尔·希沃里一模一样。”

博尼佩尔蒂更不高兴了。

“那又怎么样？我又不可能认识所有的阿根廷人。”

“不管怎么说，这只是为了积攒热度。”博尼佩尔蒂充满信心地说，“等到我成了圈内大手，就可以强迫读者，我是说，向读者安利更加多样的cp组合了……比如说我和瓦伦蒂诺·马佐拉……贝内蒂和博宁塞尼亚……扎瓦洛夫和阿连尼科夫……内德维德和尤戈维奇。”

在过多信息的集中冲刷之下，退休教练的脑子变得空白，仿佛加载失败的推特页面一样只剩一个小圆圈无限转动着。

他定了定神，“最后这对有什么含义？他们在尤文并不是队友啊。”

“互相帮助嘛。”尤文名誉主席解释，“这样平均每人都有一个欧冠冠军。”

“全新的思路！”特拉帕托尼颇受震动，“如此说来，假如我和贝利组成一个cp，那我们平均每人就夺得了1.5次世界杯！”

“的确是这样。”博尼佩尔蒂说。“不过你要0.5个那玩意也没什么用。”

与老搭档作别的时候，金牌教练心中久久不能平静。好胜的他无论如何难以接受，1928年出生的博尼佩尔蒂已经熟练掌握的上网冲浪技巧，1939年才出生的自己居然闻所未闻。鉴于特拉帕托尼并不是中国人，他决定立刻在神秘的红色网站上注册一个账号。

对于博尼佩尔蒂来说，这则意味着他自由自在的写手生涯结束了。接下来的几个星期里，应付前教练的电话骚扰几乎令他无力更新。

“你说如果写我自己和贝利的同人文，我会不会被挂到他的反黑站？但是我手机上还有和他的裸体合影照片！”

“反黑站是什么东西？！”

“你说如果我和克鲁伊夫组一个cp，这算不算拉郎？我觉得不算因为我在1969年欧冠决赛盯防过他，正是那场比赛让我的战术理念深受荷兰足球的影响——”

“知道你拿过欧冠了！”博尼佩尔蒂气呼呼地叫道，“再见！！”

* * *

*实际上马特乌斯的账号就叫马特乌斯，并没有任何特异之处。所以即使他真的是女装大佬也不会被揭穿！（？？？）

有一点点致敬了特拉帕托尼自己的ins小视频，比如这个讲他为了关注众多著名球员忘了吃饭：[链接](https://www.instagram.com/p/BsadXn1C35u)

附特拉帕托尼[吹口哨](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuoOtcUopZ6/)以及[玩不同SNS头像梗](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7vYXg2o8gh/)。

（作者原本还写了一个特拉帕创作骨科文被大巴雷西愤而拉黑的段子，但觉得太残忍了而且似乎和主线没啥关系）


End file.
